happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GizmotheMogwai17 Episodes Complete Season Two
Description More helpings of violent, edgy, immature fun featuring the cutest little serial killers the Internet has ever seen. If you love crazy inappropriate comedy, then you will absolutely adore this completely uncensored collection of satirical pee in your pants funny adventures. Every cuss word and copyrighted name that was bleeped on the Internet version is completely audible in this version so you don't have to wonder what's under all those pesky bleeeeeps. This collection introduces the adorable new character, Rose who you will fall in love with instantly. Rose is a little female fox with a potty mouth who loves to play pranks and make gross jokes that would put the legendary Alfred E. Neuman himself to shame. If you want some ridiculous adult only animated adventures or if you are looking for an extremely inappropriate to give a friend, then this twice as long collection of timeless violence is collection is for you! With hours of equally inappropriate bonus features and deleted scenes, who could ask for more? Information Completely uncensored audio Rating:TV-MA-VLDS Length:5 hours Bonus features:Uncensored audio commentary, 3 Rose smoochies, Meet Rose:biographical character bio, The Making of Rose Documentary, deleted scenes, bonus fighting game featuring all the show's characters, Life is Sweet music video featuring Nutty and Kid Rock, HTF Puppet Pals bonus short, sitcom versions of 3 episodes. Episodes Journey to the Multiverse - Giggles and Cuddles travel through other cartoons including Robot Chicken, Spongebob, and Rugrats in this hour long season premiere that will make you question everything you know about pop culture. Russell's Booty - Rusell searches for treasure on a dangerous island while having to fight sea monsters, mermaids, zombies, and even Death himself. Batman vs. Splendid - Splendid picks a fight with a bloodsucking new member of Happy Tree Town . Dr. Mole - The Mole becomes the world's first blind dentist. Mime's Rhymes - Mime becomes a famous silent rapper after a video of him beatboxing goes viral. Flakyana Jones - Flaky goes on a mission to find the Holy Grail. Dragon Nuts - Lumpy steals Sniffles's time machine and ends up in medieval times . Journey To The Center of Flaky - After Flaky swallows a bomb on accident, her friends go into her stomach to get it out . Splendid Sucks - A new villain called The Insultanator roasts Splendid on his 20th anniversary of superheroism. Flushed Away - After being shrunk by Josh's shrinking ray, Giggles, Josh, Stacey, and the gang get flushed down the toilet. Star S'Mores - Giggles and Stacey have a s'more eating contest after hearing Cuddles says he prefers bigger girls. Flaky's Gender Crisis - A gender flipping device turns Flaky into a boy. In a Pickle - Mr. Pickles gets stuck in traffic while heading to Lammy's beauty pageant Avator - Shifty wants to become an evil supervillain so he switches minds with his two dimensional childhood hero, Skeletor. House of Horrors - Giggles and Josh get stuck in a haunted house together. Starstruck Stacey - Stacey meets her childhood hero, Justin Beaver. S.T. the Swearing Terrestrial - Cub befriends a foul mouthed alien much to Pop's dismay. Christmas Vacation - Petunia and Handy go on a winter vacation together where they run into the Abominable Snowman. American Todd - Todd befriends an alien who he decides to hide in his basement. Squirrels Just Want To Have Fun - Nutty sneaks into an all girl's sleepover. TVTubbies - Cuddles starts watching a baby show. A Sweet Day - The gang gets turned into candy and ends up getting eaten by Nutty. Fright at the Museum - Flippy and Flaky get locked in a museum at night. Goat Sucker - Chupie plays the video game Goat Simulator which causes him to become a vegetarian. Holy Ship - Handy develops a crush on Stacey which angers Petunia. Spooked Out - Spooky develops his first fear after watching a scary late night cartoon. Doggy Style Adventure - Whistle and the other pets go on a mission to find their owners. A Purrfect Day - Giggles gets turned into a cat and ends up as her best friend Petunia's pet. Spelling Bee - The Insect Friends play a parody of "Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader?" (Guest star:Jeff Foxworthy) Hurt So Good - Lumpy becomes a boxer and has to defeat the world renowned boxer:Mike Bison Aloha Flaky - Flaky and the gang go to Hawaii for a vacation. A Goofy Day - Giggles, Cuddles, Josh, Stacey, Petunia, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Toothy go to Disney World. Legends of the Hidden Temple - Angie befriends a talking tiki. Punny Bunny - Angie gets a job as a stand up comedian (Guest star:Amy Schumer) Welcome To My Nightmare - Flippy has a recurring nightmare about a familiar face from his past (Guest star:Alice Cooper) Hory Moose - Lumpy goes on a date with Lammy. Sesame Street Fighter - Elmo returns to seek revenge on the Tree Friends alongside his buddies from The Muppet Theater Ghost Writer - Brushy's ghost writes a series of spooky stories Meme Mimi - A picture of Mimi goes viral and she becomes the latest trend (Guest star:Lucas Cruikshank) Bad Bunny - Angie finds a cursed stone that causes her to become evil. Give a Hoot, Don't Pollute - Giggles protests when she finds litter on the beach. OC/DC - Petunia discovers that heavy metal music helps her calm down during her outbursts. I'm a Stegosaurus - Dino Digs is reunited with his college friend, Benny the Stegosaurus The Brushinator - In this half hour special, Brushy becomes a secret agent and goes on her craziest mission yet. Enter the Dragon - Dino Digs changes into a dragon costume and develops a different, much crabbier attitude. Every Rose Has It's Thorn - A new girl named Rose moves into town. The Rose Knows - Rose and Giggles have a sleepover to know each other better. Family Guy Feud - The Tree Friends and The Griffins compete on a game show (Guest stars:Seth MacFarlane, Mila Kunis, Alex Borstein, Seth Green, Steve Harvey) Brushy and the Ferocious Beast - Brushy befriends a mythical creature after rescuing it from monster hunters. Buck Dynasty - Mime starts a business selling duck calls and ends up being the richest person in town. Russell vs. the Leviathan - Russell gets into a brawl with the sea monster who stole his eye and hand. Who Framed Cuddles Rabbit? - Cuddles meets up with a gang of other mischievous cartoon characters. Rose's Big Adventure - Rose gets sent to an alternate dimension filled with scary monster versions of the tree friends. Nutty Love - Rose and Nutty go on a date. Belly Aching - Rose puts on weight to get Nutty to notice her. Frostin Powers - Cro-Marmot reveals his past life as a secret agent. Bluturama - Blu gets frozen and sent to the future. Mini Rose - Rose shrinks herself so she can spend the night inside her dollhouse. Stuck in an Elevator - Giggles and Handy are stuck in an elevator together. Watership Dumb - Cuddles, Angie, Mimi, and a few other bunnies find a new home after a bully moves to town. Craptastic Voyage - Whistle takes a pill that causes him to poop every time he stands up. Petunia the Teenage Witch - Petunia gains magic powers from a magical space owl. Russell and the Genie - Russell meets a genie while stranded on an island. Home Sweet Home - Petunia gets locked in the house by herself causing her to go crazier by the day. The Last Fox on Earth - Brushy wakes up as the last person in town. Spider Splendid - Splendid gets bit by a mutated spider and becomes a new type of hero. Bugging Out - Giggles gets turned into a bug. Todd's Burgers - Todd opens a burger restaurant causing everyone in town to get fat. Mind Swapper - Giggles and Cuddles switch minds. Bland Canyon - Giggles, Josh, Toothy, Cuddles, and Flippy take a vacation to the Grand Canyon. How the Squirrel Stole Thanksgiving - Nutty and Whistle go around town stealing all the Thanksgiving food they can find. Toy Story - The HTF gang gets turned into toys. Land of the Frost - Lumpy shoots Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer which causes Santa to send an army elves after him. Following the Bouncing Rabbit - Cuddles runs away from home after he overhears Giggles saying something insulting about him. April Fool's Day - Mimi plays pranks on everyone in town (Guest star:Ashton Kutcher) Jackass Rabbit - Cuddles starts an Internet show where he films himself doing ridiculous stunts. Dumbass - Inspired by Cuddles's show, Rose decides to make a webseries of her own but ends up taking it too far and hurting herself. Everybody Loves Seamen - Russell comes back to town after an adventure. Nutty's Golden Shower - After receiving a dare from Toothy, Nutty takes a bath in chocolate gold coins. Trapped in an Ice Hole - Sniffles gets stuck in an underground dungeon. I'm a Believer - Brushy takes Rose on a hunt for Bigfoot. Bowling for Chickens - Cuddles invents a new sport that involves throwing fruit and vegetables at chickens. How I Met Your Modder - Giggles, Josh, Stacey, and Nutty get stuck inside a video game. The Karate Squid - The Kraken returns to seek revenge on Russell. Todd's World - Todd films a television show from his basement (Guest star:Dana Carvey) Cheese Zits - Cheesy gets a bad case of acne. Splendid Phantom - Splendid turns into a ghost and battles the undead villains who are visiting the local graveyard. Skin and Bones - Petunia gets too thin after going on a diet. Candle Cove - Cub sees a television show that scares him. The Closet Monster - Giggles fights the monster that haunted her as a child. Mother's Day - Giggles writes a song for her mom on mother's day. Gummy Giggles - Giggles turn into a gummy bear. Everybody Loves Raymond - Raymond stars in a sitcom. Pickelback - Mr. Pickles forms a band with other vegetable characters. Blind as a Bat - The Mole turns into a vampire. Booger Off - Sniffles ends up being the laughingstock of the town when he is caught picking his nose at a baseball game. Hungry Hungry Nutty - Nutty tries to eat everything in town (including the people). Groundling Marsh - In a battle with a swamp monster, Flippy is stuck in a horrific swamp filled with little creatures called Bog Goblins. Happy Tree Toons - A full length crossover with Cartoonlover98's YouTube series, Doodle Toons. Rose Gets Crabs - Rose gets a job at a seafood restaurant. The Never Ending Story - Pop gets stuck in one of Cub's favorite children's books. We Make Holes In Teeth - Toothy gets punched and loses both his buck teeth which changes drastically his personality. Transperformers - Sniffles makes a vaudevillian dancing robot. Eat It - Weird Al visits town and encourages Nutty goes on a diet (Guest star:Weird Al Yankovic) The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (Parts One and Two) - This two part episode is about a Hunger Games style battle between all of the Happy Tree Friends. Deleted Episodes Toast Busters - Splendid fights off an evil loaf of bread. Spam and Cat - Mittens gets sick after eating spam made out of a dead rat. Green Eggs and Lamb - Lammy writes a children's poem. Saving Private Flippy - A hideous look back of Flippy's horrendous past. Back to the Fur-ture - Giggles goes back in time to when she was a kid. Super Shiftio Brothers - Lifty and Shifty receive a game console for their birthday. Kremlings - Cuddles discovers a race of little creatures that should not be fed after midnight. Gnome Alone - Toothy is stuck in the house with an evil garden gnome. The HTF Club - The tree friends are stuck in Saturday school. It's a Flippyful Life - Flippy experiences a world where he was never born. Get More Smarter - Lumpy makes an educational video that parodies the Schoolhouse Rock shorts. Rose Grows - Rose becomes a giantess after drinking a potion. Bop It - Cub accidentally commits a crime with a bully toy. The Tooth Fairy - Toothy gets visited by a winged humanoid in his sleep. A Candy Carol - Nutty gets visited by 3 spirits that teach him the true meaning of friendship. A Day at the Circus - The tree friends visit the circus. Finding Nutty - Nutty and the gang get turned into aquatic creatures. Steamboat Lumpy - Lumpy gets trapped in an old cartoon. Cuberty - Cub develops a crush on a new girl at school. Rose Picker - The gang ventures into Rose's nose when she gets a cold Party in the HTF - Miley Cyrus visits Happy Tree Town to record a music video. Sleeping Petunia - Petunia is cursed by a witch and falls asleep for 40 years. Lime in the Coconut - Sniffles has a scientific breakthrough when he discovers a new medicine. Rose Your Boat - Rose goes on a sailing adventure with her pet monkey. DVD Cover The cover shows Rose holding a sign reading "I'm the new girl!". Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise